


Several Small Pawbloms

by Miracutrashcan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien needs to relax on the cat puns, Animan au, Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff much fluff, Gen, Marinette is a White Bengal Tiger fear her, Marinette needs to not eat anymore Akumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracutrashcan/pseuds/Miracutrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of school since the Animan Akuma, things get interesting when Marinette finally appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Several Small Pawbloms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an au based on several of tides-miraculous.tumblr.com drawings. The change is that Marinette DOES get hit by Animan's attack and therefore is transformed into a White Bengal Tiger. Because of this she cannot transform into Ladybug to purify the Akuma using her yo-yo. So she purifies it the only way that came to mind, was to grab it and purify it as a civilian. Instead of using her paws, she ate the Akuma. Because she ate it, the magic was not reversed for everyone who got turned into an animal. So everyone is going to have to wait for the magic to wear off. Originally posted on my Tumblr at miraculoustrashwriting.tumblr.com with a few edits made. 
> 
> Link to the inspirational art: http://tides-miraculous.tumblr.com/post/146528629012/when-i-first-read-the-early-summary-for-animan-i

Marinette knew that there was one good thing about Akuma attacks, was that most people were used to them and the consequences they had on everyday life. So there were some modifications to the normal routine, like more students getting dropped off at school and life continued as normal. The only difference between today and every other day at school was that ninety percent of her class was still animals, herself included. The whole irony of the situation was that the only person who never got transformed into an animal was mister Bad Luck himself. Then again, if she did not take the hit for her partner, everyone would be back to normal because she would have been able to use the Miraculous Cure. She really did have a problem with her ‘protect Chat, think later’ instincts at times.

Though there was one amusing thing that came out of all of this, besides the identity reveal between her and Chat after yesterday’s attack. Was that everyone in her class except for Ivan was changed into some small or domestic animal as far as she could remember and here she was this massive hunter stumbling up the stairs. At least she had Adrien at the top just encouraging her to keep on going. When she was half way up the stairs she heard Chloe’s voice making some comment involving a sloth. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was far too early to deal with Chloe's attitude right now and she needed to focus on putting one paw in front of the other to make it to the top of the stairs. When she finally made it to the top Marinette put her backpack on the ground and sat on her hind legs. Adrien then walked over to her and scratched behind her ear, she knew that she was the luckiest girl alive to get such a kind and strong partner. She ended up purring in response to Adrien's scratches, and she did not notice that her backpack got stolen by her boyfriend.

“Come on Marinette we need to get inside the classroom before hiss-tory starts. It is only a fur paw-steps away now purr-incess.” Adrien pointed out to his feline girlfriend, not letting any opportunities to throw cat puns at her slip by him. After an interesting morning, and one realization on just how blind they were about their feelings. They agreed that they were going to start dating now that there were no secrets between them. He was not going to admit out loud that he wouldn’t mind sitting right here and just scratching behind Marinette’s ears for a few hours. Sadly, he knew that they had to still go to class, despite everyone's current condition. 

“I’m coming Adrien, you are also reaching your pun limit for the day and school hasn't even started yet. Why is there no elevator in this school.” She complained as she stopped purring and looked for her bag. She spotted Adrien with it as he gave her one of Chat Noir's trademarked grins and went into class. She just sighed and shook her head, in or out of costume he was still the biggest dork she knew. They decided before school that it would be less of a shock to everyone if he went in first, then she would come in afterwards. She heard him chuckle, the sound of his voice was music to her ears as she got back onto all four paws and followed him in. Marinette ended up pausing in the doorway, as she got hit with an overwhelming assortment of different scents. It took her a few moments to process all of the smells, she recognized them all yet they all smelt off. She assumed it was a mixture of the transformation magic and her enhanced senses.

“Adrien! Dude you made it out yesterday without getting zapped? Sick!” Nino congratulated his best friend sitting on all four legs on the bench. He was really glad that Adrien got out of the attack unharmed. It was weird though that everyone was going to have to wait for the magic to wear off though. Chat Noir came on the news yesterday revealing that Ladybug’s healing light will not be appearing anytime soon. Which meant that he had to go to school as a dog, something he was not enjoying so far “So where is Marinette? I can smell her, but it's different than usual.” He couldn’t help but ask, he could smell Marinette but something was off about her. He could pick out her human smell, then it was mixed with several different scents that he was having an issue putting together. He saw Alya run from her spot on the desk behind him and dove into Adrien’s arms, her eyes wide with fear. “What’s up Alya?” He asked, as he noticed the entire attitude of the class shift to fear. Well everyone but Adrien who was chuckling for some reason.

“Nino… behind you.” Alya pointed her paw out as her instincts were telling her to relax a bit since she was staring at another cat. Her mind was yelling at her to run because she was staring in the face of a big cat. So she did the only thing that seemed smart, which was jump into the arms of the nearest person which just so happened to be Adrien. Her hair was standing on end as she stared at the cat in the doorway as she saw Nino finally turn around and he jumped onto all four legs. He almost fell off the bench in the process which caused a chuckle to escape from Alya’s lips.

“Holy shit there is a tiger!” Nino cried out, as he crouched down. He knew that he couldn’t win in a fight against a tiger that size. He was actually scared, because Marinette was still missing and her scent was coming from that direction. He hoped that she didn’t get caught by that tiger, he was too stressed out to even consider that Marinette was the tiger. Well… until Adrien started laughing. “What are you laughing at dude! There is a White Tiger standing in the doorway!”

“Marinette are mew coming inside or are mew going to stand there all day? I have a fe-line that our teacher wouldn’t appreciate mew just standing there furry much.” Adrien called out to the other, winking at her as he continue to throw out the cat puns. This was a once in a life time opportunity and there was no way he was going to let this slide through his claws. Especially when he knew deep down, she found his puns hysterical. There was a moment of silence as Marinette realized that she stopped in the doorway and she made her way into the classroom.

“MARINETTE?!” The entire room, par Adrien cried out at once. Some students were in shock, others were in confusion and Chloe just sounded disgusted. Marinette hated the fact that she somehow was always able to pick out Chloe’s voice among a group. The sudden noise did make her ears hurt as she flattened them against her head as a response. She sat at the bottom of the steps and waved a paw at everyone else. She really did not get a chance to see what animals her classmates got turned into. Outside of Ivan, no one else in the room seemed dangerous. Everyone seemed so cute from her view, and she still enjoyed having full color vision. 

“Hi everyone.” She spoke up a small smile appearing on her face as she unintentionally showed off some of her razor sharp teeth. That caused a few people like Mylene and Rose to back further away from her. She noticed the sudden change in behavior and shut her mouth and lowered her head out of shame. She already knew that there were going to be questions about how she got hit and her transformation and thankfully she was able to come up with some answers with Adrien before school. 

She was sure that Kim or Alix were going to be one of the first people to speak up about her situation. Unfortunately for her, it was Chloe who spoke up, as Marinette’s attention shifted to the rich girl. “This is an outrage! I get turned into some bird and Marinette gets turned into a tiger? I don’t think my skin will ever be the same after this!” There were collective groans coming from the class at Chloe’s response as Marinette just shook her head at Chloe. Of all the things to be worrying about right now, leave it to Chloe to pick the least useful one. Marinette decided it was not worth the time nor effort to even try to explain to Chloe why she ended up like this. She knew it was a mixture of the magic her Miraculous protected her with and the effect of Animan’s powers. She knew that things could be far worse, she could have ended up as an actual Ladybug. 

Knowing that she was still the class representative, human or not Marinette still had a job to do. She cleared her throat, which ended up being more of a rumble. She hoped that she wouldn’t scare her classmates too much by the noises she makes. “I know that most of us do not have hands and as Chat Noir said, people will be transforming back to normal as time passes. So I’m fairly sure that our teachers will be lenient on the homework. Does anyone else have any concerns?” She spoke up looking over everyone, this was one of the good things about what happened. She could address everyone at one time since class did not start for another five minutes. 

“What about notes?” Alya asked from Adrien’s arms, she never left them since she saw her best friend standing in the doorway. Besides she did not want to leave his arms anyways now that he was gently stroking her fur. She was watching Nino who was clearly getting envious of Adrien for being able to pet Alya like that.

“I’m sure Adrien can take notes for all of us since he is the only one who still has hands.” Marinette offered as she looked directly at Adrien, she put on her best puppy dog eyes for him. 

“Wait does that mean I have to write a copy of today’s notes for everyone by hand?” Adrien responded as his eyes went wide at the request Marinette was making. He wondered if this was because he was petting someone other than her. Then again, he was just doing this to comfort Alya, since she was the one who jumped into his arms and not the other way around. 

“No Adrien. She is asking you to take notes and then photocopy it and give it to everyone else later.” Nino had to explain as Alya started laughing in Adrien’s arms. There were times where the duo wondered just how innocent the model was to not know these kinds of things. A look of realization came onto Adrien’s face as he put Alya down on the desk behind him and sat down rather quickly. His face was red, almost as red as his lady’s mask. He heard a chuckle come from Marinette’s lips which did not make his embarassment any easier to deal with. 

“Y..Yeah I can do that.” Adrien replied after he finally found his voice to speak again. He knew that in his bag Plagg would be laughing his tail off, that was just the sort of thing his kwami would do. 

“Okay then, Adrien will take notes for everyone.” Marinette spoke up again, looking over her class with a sigh. She knew that those who got hit first, Nino and Alya were in for one ruff time. With that issue taken care of Marinette walked over to where Adrein was sitting and lied down on all four legs in front of him. She knew that there was no way she was going to get on the bench in her state, the way her body was designed would not allow her to do that. She could hear how furious Chloe was by the angry whispers to Sabrina. Not that it mattered to her anyways. She knew that Adrien had enhanced hearing even out of costume as she muttered something under her breath that she knew that he would be able to hear. "You are so lucky you are cute or else I wouldn't put up with you claw-ful puns."

Adrien did not get a chance to respond to Marinette's joke as the teacher walked into the classroom. Adrien pulled his tablet out and got ready to take notes since he was indeed the only one left who was capable of doing so. The teacher started doing roll-call and stopped on Marinette’s name once she saw that the seat was empty. “Where is Marinette?” She asked, glancing around the room not seeing the white tiger on the ground floor of the classroom on her way in. Marinette opened one of her blue eyes and raised a paw to show that she was here. “Ah there you are. Normally I would ask that you sit in your seat but given the situation I will let it slide until you are back to normal.” With that Marinette put her paw down with a smug look on her face. She had a good feeling that Chloe was about to blow a fuse with how this morning was going.


End file.
